The Roving Agent
by peroxidelove
Summary: Post NFA. No characters die and W&H destroyed. Angel & Co. continue their to help the helpless. Hearing that Buffy has moved her work with the Slayers to his home country, Spike asks Angel if he’s still got that source tailing Buffy.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Angel, Spike and Ilyria had just stumbled through the front doors of the hotel and into the lobby leaving a murky trail of blood and blue slime behind them as Wesley and Gunn rose from behind the counter, making their way towards the ragged trio.

Interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone, Wesley returned to the desk surprised at the telephone code flashing on the machine and he wondered who would be calling from England.

Clearing his throat he picked up the phone,

'Angel Investigations. Oh Willow, what a surprise, what I can I do for you? The text you mean? Oh yes, of course I can have it sent over. You're more than welcome. How- well yes, take care then. Bye.'

Placing the phone back on the cradle he perched on the corner of the desk, watching as his co-workers proceeded to unintentionally fling demon entrails throughout the lobby. Brow furrowed and eyes closed, he replayed the tiny sound he had heard during the phone call over in his mind. Could he have heard correctly?

Wesley watched as his boss made his way tiredly down the steps, toweling his hair dry, and thought about how to word this news he had learned.

'Angel, I thought you ought to know. Willow, she called from England.'

'England, really? The last I heard she was in Rio, huh. Well, thanks Wes.'

'No wait that's not all.' Motioning for him to come closer, he added, 'In the background, I heard Buffy.'

Angel's eyes widened in surprise, the two men silently considering each other when a door bang and a swish of leather shook them out of their revelry.

Their heads turned when a deep accented voice spoke, 'Heard Buffy where?'

* * *

'The motherland huh?'

'Yeah.' Angel spared a glance for his fellow vampire. It had been two days since they had learned of Buffy's current residence and needless to say, it was no doubt the subject which had occupied every thought of the two champions.

Crushing the remainder of his cigarette, Spike said, 'It got me thinking.' And running a hand through his peroxide blonde hair, added 'You uh, still got that source of yours on her?'

'Well no, actually. Apparently he lost her. I've been thinking about putting another guy on her, but you know, I figured Buffy's more than capable of looking out for herself. If she needed help, she'd ask for it. You know that. She's tough.'

'Oh yeah. Right, course.'

A strained silence descended as the two men exchanged glances.

'I'll go.'

'Arghh Spike.'

'Well why not?! It'll be like that roving agent deal from before. She won't even know I'm there!'

Sighing in exasperation, a voice in his head told him that his grand childe would be more than capable of the task; and with a sigh of defeat, realised that if he were to allocate the task, there was no other whom he would trust more.

'Alright! Alright. But that's the whole point! She. Won't. Know. You're. There.'

* * *

Spike walked silently, with stealth, through London's streets. It felt good to back in the home country. It had been a while. Walking past an alleyway he felt the unmistakable twinge a fellow vampires. Checking the stakes strapped to the insides of his wrists he stalked down the alley psyching himself up for a good old fashioned brawl.

But as he drew closer he heard her voice before anything else,

'Instincts guys. Head and heart. There're three of them and five of you. Don't forget, communication is key.'

Quickly drawing back into the shadows, he used his vampire super strength to jump up to a balcony, climbing up onto a rooftop to get a clearer view. Overlooking the fight, he could see; it was her. It was Buffy.

* * *

Her girls were fast learners, and she was more than ready to turn in for the night. Strange, for a while she had been reminded of Sunnydale, training the Potentials when there were so few she could count them on one hand. Pretend patrols in the cemeteries with Vi, Kennedy, Annabelle, Rona…and Spike. Sighing, she pushed a golden strand of hair out of her eyes; those thoughts would lead to no where but replaying their last moment together and useless wishes of what she could have done to save him. But tonight it seemed that the reminder and been enough and she shuddered, feeling the familiar tug at her heart whenever she had felt his presence. But he was gone, he had sacrificed himself for her and she loved him for it. And it seemed that that was all she would be able to do.

That same night, returning to her new England home, Buffy found herself pulled back into those memories of Sunnydale as she prepared her shower. She re-played the nights events over in her head, not understanding how the feeling had been so strong. After all, she hadn't worked so hard to suppress the memories and the feelings over those last past months just to let them totally overwhelm her. Especially not in such volatile situations when she was supposed to be working with the potentials. But in that moment, as she mentally berated herself, her mind betrayed her, taunting her with images of the moments that she and Spike had once shared. With a stumbling step backwards, she supported herself against the shower wall only to have her knees give way under her. Sliding down the tiles and drawing her knees to her chest, huddled in the corner of the shower stall, she allowed the emotions she'd buried to wash over her as the water beat down on her and her sobs echoed throughout the bathroom.

Unknown to her, the source of her grief stood watching her home from the protective shadows of the trees. Spike worked hard to pull himself away from under the large oak in the front yard. But he would be able to watch her again, tomorrow.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter II

She was tired, physically and emotionally, but couldn't take tossing around in bed for another minute. Creeping quietly down the stairs, she quietly went out the front door onto the porch. Inhaling deeply, she settled on the steps staring out into the darkness. Continuing to take deep breaths, her lungs suddenly protested as she registered the smell of stale cigarette smoke. Gross. But somehow familiar. Searching for its source, she wandered over to the large oak, spying a small collection of cigarette butts.

'Oh Buffy,' she sighed to herself 'They're all against you today aren't they?'

Leaning against the trunk of the tree she closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember, a smile playing on her lips as she recalled that strained _'And…you have stupid hair.'_

As she pulled the covers around herself that night, a tear fell down her cheek unnoticed.

* * *

Months had passed and Spike had surprised himself at the restraint he had shown from jumping out at her. Huh. A plan he had actually followed for once. Only for her.

She'd been having the dreams more often than ever, more than the nights which had followed the destruction of the Hellmouth back in Sunnydale all those months ago. They were just images, flashes; that touch, scent, that face. She dusted the last vampire with a sigh of satisfaction, but still, the feeling was blinding her as she stumbled and fell forward onto her knees on the rough concrete.

'Spike,' she whispered 'Oh William'.

Covering her mouth, she gasped, a sob catching in her throat. But one last vampire took this moment of vulnerability to launch his attack, silently flicking open his switch blade. From his vantage point, Spike rushed towards him, but by the time he had caught himself, it was too late.

'Buffy!'

Gasping she jumped, turning in shock and recoiling as she clutched the gaping knife wound above her hip._ God no, it can't_ be she thought to herself as she watched the scene before her. Catching her as she fell to the ground, he felt her tremble as she whispered his name to herself.

* * *

He carried her over the threshold, grabbing some towels which were draped over the banister and continuing into which he assumed was her bedroom, and laying her vulnerable form on the bed.

She woke from a painful sting at her abdomen, and jerked up at the sight of the shock of white blonde bent over her stomach, Spike doing the same at the surprise of her sudden movement. The two past lovers able to do nothing more but search each others expressions.

'You're hurt, luv,' Spike spoke in a whisper as he gently rubbed the antiseptic on her wound.

Unable to speak, Buffy reached out tentatively to touch his leather sleeve, moving her hand downwards to touch his wrist. Directing his attentions away from her cut, Spike covered her hand with his free one, stroking her skin with his thumb.

'You're really here' he heard her say in a small voice with a touch of uncertainty, 'But you can't be.'

'Shhh, rest now,' he whispered as he brushed his fingertips over her cheekbone to push a lock of blonde hair from her eyes. Pulling away, he helped her to lay back down, giving her wound a last check before covering her with a blanket.

'Does it feel alright?'

Still shocked by his sudden return, Buffy could do little but stare in amazement. He acted as though this were second nature, as if he had never been away. But his eyes gleamed in a wonder that he had not seen her in years. Blinking and shaking her head to clear her thoughts she spoke shakily, her voice cracking,

"I-I'm not sure. Could you- could you stay with me? You were gone. Gone for so long. Will you tell me what happened?"

Moving gingerly further into the bed, she lifted up the corner of the blanket inviting him to join her.

Reminded of that night all those months ago in that abandoned house, a small smile played on his lips and he quickly stepped out of his boots before sliding in beside her. With an arm cradling her and her head resting on his chest, he whispered,

'We'll talk when you're all healed up 'eh pet? Sleep now.'

Feeling as though she were in a dream, Buffy quickly began to feel the pull of sleep.

Spike was still unsure of how this had all happened. Within an hour of him having unintentionally revealing himself to her, things between them appeared to be unchanged.

Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, Spike raised his hand to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. Grazing her cheek, he gasped as Buffy reached up to grasp his wrist. His eyes travelled from their hands to her face to see wide green orbs gazing back up at him. Closing her eyes, she brought his hand closer, brushing her lips over his knuckles before placing it over her heart. With her eyes still shut, she spoke quietly,

'Before you-you…before I left you…Do you remember what I said?'

Looking wide-eyed and incredulously back at her he replied,

'Of course, how could I forget.'

Opening her eyes again, she said,

'Did you believe me? DO you believe me?'

Numerous times Spike had dreamt of having this conversation with her. In his head he had set out his speech, but now that the moment had come for the first time in his long life, he hadn't the words.

'I wanted to. God, how I wanted to. But I can't lie to you pet, I wasn't sure.'

With a sob catching in her throat,

'I was so scared you wouldn't. But I did. I meant every word. I'm sorry I couldn't have made you believe me.'

Voice breaking, a tear spilled from her eye, and she felt that many others threatened to follow, but she was determined to finish.

'After everything you did for me, it was the least I could have done, to tell you the truth.'

Looking down at her, Spike was thankful for her honesty, but couldn't help the niggling question that lingered in his mind _And now?_

'I know now, I know. You don't have to do this. Not right now.'

'Yes I do. You have to know. You were in my heart. You are. Now. I don't know how I've gone without you. But I can't, not anymore. Don't make me, please, Spike. Please.'

She clutched at his shirt, pressing her cheek against his chest and entwining her legs amongst his to keep him as close as possible. All the while, her cries and sobs wracked her body and echoed with shock through his body as he realised the extent of her grief.

Her begs had reduced him to a plain lump of emotion as the realization settled in. She cared for him, even now. She wanted him with her, for always.

'I've always been with you Buffy, always be with you. For as long as you need me. Always.'


	3. Chapter III

Spike held Buffy tightly, placing a gentle kiss on her hair, not loosening his grasp on her until he was sure her sobs had subsided. She was clutched to him, finding comfort wrapped in his arms, inhaling his scent as she rested her head in the hollow of his neck. And though Spike could feel her calming, he felt his hold on her tighten protectively. He felt his eyes close in content. This was how they were meant to be.

Body shuddering as her last tears fell, Buffy moved herself so that her legs crossed his and she could hold him closer to herself. She raised her eyes to meet his, taken aback at the tender yet raging passion which lit up his sky-blue eyes. Every fiber of her being shouted _'Closer!' _so she pressed her cheek to him, trying to touch as much of him as possible to convince herself that he was truly with her, in her bed, holding her. But they still weren't close enough. Their gaze still strong, Buffy felt her breathes grow labored and her lips part. Her eyelids fluttering as the connection broke and his line of sight flickered downwards.

From the moment Spike had let his eyes stray from hers he realised his mistake. It dawned on him how much harder he had made it for himself to resist her. He'd just blundered back into her life and she's been hurt. He wouldn't push her for anything. Not until she was ready. He'd wait, no matter how tantalizingly exquisite she looked there resting against his chest. He'd wait.

Betraying the orders of her mind, she registered her tongue quickly dart out to moisten her lips. Reason told her that things were still far too unclear for such impulsive intimacy, that it wouldn't be right. She fought within herself not to glance down at his own perfect lips. She knew once she did, nothing would be able to stop her from reaching out and having her ravishing way with him. In the end, she chose to speak, although she knew not the words she would say.

'Spike?'

'Buffy?'

'Do you still love me?'

'So much, with all of my unbeating heart, luv.'

At this she gave a gentle smile, but she felt it quickly fade and a nervousness settle in the pit of her stomach. She knew what she wanted.

'Will you…'

She broke off. How would she say it? She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. They had to be the right words. Spike lifted her chin up to fully study her delicate features.

'What, pet? I'll do anything.'

'Show me,' her voice soft and husky.

Spike blinked, taken aback in pleasant surprise; and without a word bent down to capture her lips in a soul-wrenching kiss. The two blondes inhaled each other at the sudden sensation, his hand on the small of her back bringing them closer. As their tongues brushed lightly, he pulled away.

'You're hurt, sweetheart. Are you sure?'

He placed a strong, comforting hand over the bandage.

'It's already healing. I can feel it. Spike, please…'

She let out a breathy gasp as she felt his hand journey down between her upper thighs and went to claim his lips. She pushed his red shirt from his shoulders and pulled at his belt buckle while he helped her gently out of her own clothes, always mindful of her wound. Laying her down properly on the bed, he placed kisses on her chin and jaw line, working his way down to her neck then collarbones. He ran ghostly touches under her breasts before softly kissing one just shy of the peak, gently scraping his teeth across the flawless skin before swiping his tongue across to sooth the sting. He kept working his way down her body. She was his shrine and he intended to worship his fill.

Buffy grabbed at his shoulders as the stabs of pleasure washed through her. She felt the ripples of the muscles in his back as he loved her body. Her legs wrapped around him, tensing in bliss. But feeling his fingers brush against her seeping entrance preparing for what would surely bring her to the most intense release, she gripped his bicep stopping him.

'No, Spike. We can…later. But now, I jus—I just...need you.'

Placing a kiss in the centre of her upper chest he positioned himself at her entrance. He never thought in a million years, he'd be here again with Buffy wanting him, needing him. Her eyes wide with love and desire for him. What a life he had led, but this was where he'd always meant to be. What had he done to deserve this?

'I love you, Buffy. Never forget.'

Feeling tears threatening to well up she pulled him down to her, bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss as he pushed into her. Breaking away she cried out with a mix of pain and pleasure, it'd been so long she'd forgotten the feeling of completeness he gave her. Rasping and struggling for unneeded breathes, Spike started, afraid he'd been too rough as he looked down at her in amazement and gasped at the sensation of the tightness of her wet heat.

'Sorry, luv. God, you're s—so tight. Never felt…When was the last time you-'

Buffy whimpered her walls spasming and clamping around his member in recognition as she struggled to speak.

'Y-you. I ju-ugh.. couldn't.'

At this, Spike felt his hips surge forward, seeming to move of their own accord to bury himself as deep in her depths as possible. A deep growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

Lost to the lust overwhelming her, she rasped,

'I couldn't…ughh. Sp-Spike, I've missed you. So much.'

Clutching her to his chest with her legs wrapped tightly around him, he rolled onto his back and sat up, fixing their position. Buffy gasped at the sudden change of angle and felt him sink closer, deeper inside, her clit pressed against his pelvis creating shockwaves of pleasure. With one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, she stroked the hair at the base of his neck, the other clutched at his shoulder. Her breaths coming out in uneven beats, Spike kept a firm grip on her hip whilst the other ran calming strokes down her spine. Bringing her head up from where it was buried in the crook of his neck, she moved her forehead so that it touched gently against his. Eyes shut; the two blondes let the feel of her pulsing heat overtake them.

Breathing in the familiar scent of her skin, he let out a low groan when she began a slow grind, unable to take the growing need for pressure. Her breathy mewls and gasps of his name, causing him to flip them back over. Stretching out his arms above her, he savoured the feel of her depths slowly enveloping him. Dipping his head down, he placed wet kisses to her shoulder occasionally nipping at the succulent skin. The vibrations from his moans against her skin causing her to shudder and grab at his shoulders and arms.

Their rhythm grew more desperate, her pants becoming pleasured moans with each of his fervent thrusts. She arched her back and renewed her leg's grip around him as Spike laved kisses along her jugular. Then with one hand at her lower back and grabbing handfuls of the bed sheets around her, he draw her pliant body closer as he continued his thrusts and placed butterfly kisses in the valley between her breasts.

'Stay with me Spike.'

'Buffy, _god_. I'll always stay.'

'Mm-ugh! Promise me.'

'Promise, babe. _Christ_, promise.'

'S-spike…oh yes! Ohh I'm gonna—Mm Spike…'

Feeling the pull of her climax, her mind battled with the sensations coursing through her body, and biting her lip nervously she gasped, 'I- I love you! Ooh God! William!'

Her inner walls clamped down almost painfully, fluttering around him as she rode out her pleasure. But there is was. She had said it. Her cry of his birth name had caught him completely off guard and he could feel himself falling.

'Ngh! Buff—Buffy!'

With that Spike pressed his lips against Buffy's in a fiery kiss, simultaneously letting out a sob and a passionate groan as he spilled his climax into her precious depths. She strengthened her grip around his neck, holding him as close as possible while he spilt his release. But Spike was determined to prolong this moment of perfection, and continued plunging into her depths, tensing his jaw as he felt her walls clench and spasm uncontrollably around him.

'One more time, baby. Come for me again, please! God, I love you!'

'Spike! Uh! I c-can't…too much. It's too mu- ughhh!'

Eyes wide, drinking in the sight of Buffy midst the throes of pleasure, he kept thrusting and grinding wanting her to keep coming for him until he felt a greater pinnacle of ecstasy overtake him. Smiling with pure contentment, Buffy cradled his handsome face continuing to milk him until she was sure he'd finished.

Bringing her with him, he rolled onto his side. He grasped her thigh and pulled her as close as physically possible determined never to leave her sanctuary. Buffy looked at him with an expression of amazement, raising a hand to brush away a single tear which had spilt from the rim of his eye as he gasped his love in his final climax. With a soft smile which conveyed only love, she tenderly stroked his cheekbone before placing a kiss on his forehead, inwardly claiming him as forever hers. Closing his eyes, he shuddered as she held him tight. He felt loved and adored like never before. She cherished him. And he, her.

End ~

A/N : Thanks so much to all of you who've followed this story! Hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
